


Justice

by mielipieli



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Execution, Gen, More angst, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: After the Reach managed to win the war they have found the traitors and will bring them to justice.Can be seen as alternate timeline or Bart's future.





	

When Nightwing had been captured, both Kaldur and her had known it was over. Their cover was bound to be blown. No one could withstand Psimon’s mind probing forever. Three days after his capture they had been arrested. And now they stood here. Exhausted and defeated. In front of a crowd. Public execution.

„Ladies and Gentlemen! These are the traitors who have fought the Reach for such a long time. Nightwing, Artemis and Aqualad thought they could fool us but it is over now. There can be no rebellion. This is the proof!“

The crowd looked as defeated as Artemis felt. If the heroes couldn’t win, how could they?

She spotted the familiar face of Timothy Drake somewhere in the crowd. He was crying. She’d forgotten. Without Dick was there anyone left to take care of him? That was when an elderly man wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders protectively. Artemis smiled. Maybe the world wasn’t lost entirely. 

Kaldur was forced to his knees before they shot him. His head was held high. No one was taking his dignity from him. The crowd twitched back when the bullet entered his skull. There was now a corpse on the left side of the stage.

Dick’s knees didn’t buckle when he was pushed down. He was hit on the knee then and she could hear something shatter. His face was scrunched up for a few seconds before he got it under control again. When his body hit the stage, she saw Tim hiding his face in Alfred’s shirt. She saw the old man cry.

Artemis went down without a problem but when she spotted M’gann and Conner in the crowd she threw them an encouraging smile. And the bullet? She didn’t really feel it at all.


End file.
